In recent years, with the advancement of image recognition technology, a position or a posture of a real object (e.g., an object such as a signboard or a building) contained in an input image from an imaging device can be recognized. An AR (Augmented Reality) application is known as one application example of such object recognition. According to the AR application, a virtual object (e.g., advertisement information, navigation information or information for a game) associated with a real object can be superimposed on a real object contained in a real space image. Such an AR application is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
For example, service of providing content based on an object when an advertisement, a poster, digital signage or the like is recognized as the object is also considered as technology using the AR application. According to such technology, when a captured image of the object can be acquired, the object can be recognized from the captured image even in a place away from a place in which the object is present and the content based on the object can be provided. For example, when a terminal device that directly images the object displays a captured image and the other terminal device images the displayed captured image, the object can be recognized even in the other terminal device and content based on the object can be provided to the other terminal device.